elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahtar
Ahtar is a Redguard who can be found in Solitude. Background Ahtar is a Redguard who lives in Solitude. There he is the executioner, or headsman, as well as head jailor of Castle Dour. The Dragonborn first encounters Ahtar upon first entering Solitude, where they witness him executing Roggvir. Location Ahtar is almost always found in the dungeons of the Castle Dour, although he has been known to visit the Winking Skeever. Another easy way to find him is to talk with him and receive his quest immediately after Roggvir's execution. Ahtar seems to sleep exclusively at Jala's House before walking back to the dungeon at 7:00am. He goes to work in the dungeon around 12 PM. Notable items As Solitude's executioner, Ahtar carries a unique two-handed battleaxe called the Headsman's Axe — the very axe used to execute Roggvir. He also wears a unique armor piece and carries a unique dagger, which cannot be obtained in any way (Because it's part of the armor). Follower The Dragonborn can recruit Ahtar as a follower after completing his quest to deal with the Bandit Leader of Broken Oar Grotto, or after dropping a piece of clothing/armor and letting him keep it. He is a powerful melee warrior who specializes in two-handed weapons, block, and heavy armor. In order to stand a chance at recruiting him, the Dragonborn must speak to him as soon as possible. He will list a bounty job on a bandit leader which is prerequisite to his joining and is often not a dialogue option if the Dragonborn has encountered Jaree-Ra; even in passing. Therefore, it is best to speak to him after the execution. He spends his nights in Jala's house. Entering the house causes him to say, "you're not allowed in here," making the Dragonborn a trespasser and not allowing a conversation to be initiated, so having him become a Blade makes it easier to make him a follower. Alternatively, when he is a follower, the Dragonborn can trade with him for Jala's House Key, which will avoid making the Dragonborn a trespasser when in Jala's house. Quests *Kill the Bandit Leader of Broken Oar Grotto Trivia *If the player kills Captain Hargar by finishing the quest Lights Out! from Jaree-Ra or by cleaning out that cave without quest, he can no longer give the player the quest Kill the Bandit Leader and will not be available as a follower. There is another way to lose Ahtar as a follower besides the ways mentioned above, if the player finds out about Broken Oar Grotto before hand. One way is by talking to one of the tavern owners around the Solitude area about looking for work and they might give you a bounty giving you the quest to kill Captain Hargar causing Ahtar not to tell you about how Captain Hargar escaped his cell. The same result will happen if you talk to Falk Firebeard about looking for work and he might randomly give you the bounty to kill Captain Hargar at Broken Oar Grotto. **If Ahtar does not give the player his quest due to the player already killing Captain Hargar, there is a work around available on the PC to obtain Ahtar as a follower. The player should type the following commands into the console in the following order: "setrelationshiprank 198b0 4" followed by "player.setrelationshiprank 198b0 4". Once this is done, the option to ask him to accompany the player should be available. **On Xbox 360 and PS3, a rare work around would be to drop some kind of armor item in front of Ahtar. Rarely, he may come up to the player asking if he may have the dropped item. If the player allows him to have the item, Ahtar would regard the player in the same way as another NPC that the player has helped; This will activate the option to have him as a follower in his dialogues. *Ahtar may also not give his quest if there is an active Kill the Bandit Leader quest from another NPC, even an NPC in an entirely different hold. The player may need to finish that quest first before his option will come open. *If Ahtar is killed, his armor and unique dagger cannot be taken. However, his unique axe can be obtained. *If given a bow he will use it in combat against enemies at a distance but often will not switch back to melee. *Ahtar is the only Redguard follower without or other add-ons Appearances * de:Ahtar ru:Атар (Солитьюд) Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers